Not as Planned
by Yamishiek
Summary: Gagaga Girl made everything perfect for this special night. So when one little spell turns everything into chaos will she have time to fix it, or will it all come crashing down.


**Darkla: I thought you weren't going to do another story till ****Spell casters love ****was done?**

**Shiek: I did but then I thought to add some mini stories in because I plan for ****Spell casters Love**** to be a long story. Also I need to improve my skills in writing romance. You know how bad I am.**

**Darkla…So true.**

**Shiek: Okay here is another story the main characters are the same but this has nothing to do with my other story. I do not own anything but the story idea. All right go to the proper owner. **

**Enjoy**

…**...**

The table was set perfectly. It was a small oak table with a white table cloth on it. It was then decorated with pink rose pedals and dark red candles. Two seats were set up across from one another on the nice table. " Okay now that that is done it is onto the food." A girl said as she looked at her hard work. The girl was only about eighteen years old; she had shoulder length blonde hair, a large pink bow on her black dress, a long pink ribbon scarf and a big witch hat on her head.

" It would take to long to actually cook the meal…" The girl said as she looked at her phone/wand.

" I will just have to use magic." She said confidently as she began typing on her phone. " From the fire of life bring me food for tonight!" She exclaimed as she lifted her phone.

Fire quickly flew out of the phone, but instead of turning into food , like it should have, it began burning the dining room. " NoNoNoNoNo that's not what I wanted.." She quickly exclaimed as she began typing on her phone. " From seeing this pain make it rain!"

The girls pink eyes sadden as a huge rainstorm appeared in the room. It had done it's job to stop the fire but now everything was completely soaked including herself. " I just wanted to do something special…" She said as she fell to the soaked tan carpet.

" Now I summon Gagaga Girl!" In a flash on light the girl disappeared.

She reappeared in front of a large dragon. She looked back to see her masters. One was a human boy named Yuma and her other one was an alien named Astral.

" I will use Gagaga Girl effect to make her a level four. Then I will xyz both Gagaga girl and Gagaga magician to xyz summon Number 39 Hope! Next Gagaga girl second effect makes your monster attack point zero. Go phone subtraction!" Yuma yelled

Gagaga Girl sighed and began to type in the only spell that she was good at. " What is wrong my student?" Gagaga magician asked.

" Oh teacher I worked so hard to make tonight the perfect night but it got all destroyed!" She exclaimed after performing the spell. Gagagag magician sighed as he looked at his student with understand. After all tonight was a very special night for her.

The duel ended and Gagaga girl once again appeared in the destroyed room. Gagaga Girl looked at a picture frame the hung on the destroyed white walls. It was a picture of her and another girl in a blue witch outfit with longer blonde hair. Sighing she once again got up and lifted her wand at the dining room.

" Please…please work." She whispered her phone glowed a gentle pink and in a flash the room was fixed. " I did it…I did it!" She cheered and jumped around the room.

Suddenly a crackling noise was heard. Gagaga girl looked back just in time to the ceiling come crashing in on the dining room. Her pink eye's filled with tears as she looked at the mess. It was better off looking drenched then with everything destroyed.

" What happened!" A voice yelled from the door way. Gagaga girl turned to see the woman from the picture frame staring at the scene.

" I…I.." Gagaga girl said in a broken voice. The woman ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders

" Are you alright? Your not hurt are you?" The woman asked

"…No but I ruined our anniversary!" Gagaga Girl screamed as she cried in the woman shoulder. " I had it all planned out for a nice evening, but I used a spell and destroyed everything. "

"Ssssshhhh it's okay." The woman said as she rubbed Gagaga girls back.

" No its not everything is destroyed,"

" Not for long." The woman said as she took out her own wand. " From chaos to peace fix this mess I see." A golden light came over the room and everything was fix. The table was set just the way Gagaga girl set it and the ceiling was strong . Gagaga girl looked at the room in amazement.

" You fix it Mana!" She yelled cheerfully using Dark magician girls human name. However Dark magician girl never answered for she stood in amazement at the room.

" Gagaga Girl, you did all this?" She asked

" Yeah it took a long time to find the right flowers, plates and candle but I knew they were your favorites."

Dark magician girl went over and looked at the plate." It's just like the plates back home from when I was a human five thousand years ago." She said in pure happiness. Dark magician girl went over and wrapped her arms around Gagaga Girl's waist. " Thank you." Dark magician girl said as she kissed Gagaga Girl. Gagaga Girl closed her eyes and quickly submitted to her girlfriend.

Finally the two of them pulled away. " I also have something for you," Dark magician girl said as a wrapped box suddenly appeared. Gagaga girl opened the box and gasped. Inside were two skull phone key chains. " These will help with controlling spells. Plus I saw you looking at them at the magic shop…"

" Thank you!" Gagaga girl yelled in joy as she jumped into Dark Mmagician girl. The two crashed onto the floor do to Dark magician girl not expecting her girlfriend to do that. Gagaga Girl placed her lips on Dark magician girls. The kiss was full of love and pure affection. After the kiss Gagaga Girls face turned a bright red.

" Uhm…diner isn't the only thing I had planned for us tonight." Gagaga girl whispered

" Oh what else did you have planned?" Dark magician girl asked

" For you to make me your's."

…**...**

**Darkla: Why are you hiding the story was good.**

**Shiek (hiding under desk): I don't know. Romance was never a strong point in my writing.**

**Darkla: Practice makes perfect…Anyway we hoped you enjoyed the story don't forget to comment and review.**

**Shiek (pops head out): I will be writing more romance stories and I will get better at it. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
